


The Wolf of the Fallen Star

by hell_commander



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Sand, Jon Snow is raised in Dorne, Minor Character Death, N plus A equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_commander/pseuds/hell_commander
Summary: Jon Snow was born in Dorne, but not to Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. He is born Arron Sand, son of Ned Stark and Ashara Dayne. Ned Stark's one and only bastard. He has his fathers dark curls, but his mother's violet eyes.He is raised by his mother's family in Dorne, and grows up well loved. He becomes the squire to Oberyn Martell and a friend to the Sand Snakes. He grows up to be a skilled and honorable young man, and he is confident in many ways.Read as he grows up in Dorne and eventually travels through Westeros. Watch as he fight battles, meets new people, and falls in love.





	The Wolf of the Fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Among the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044272) by [HeavyShoegaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyShoegaze/pseuds/HeavyShoegaze). 



The hot Dornish sun beat down on the castle of Starfall, as the screams of a woman could be heard through the halls of the Violet Keep. A man could be seen pacing in front of the door the screams originated from. His father sat in a chair a few feet away with his elbows on his knees, his brows scrunched into a pensive look.  
“What is happening in there? Why is she in so much pain?!” cried Ardyn Dayne as he listened to the screams of his sister Ashara.  
“Calm yourself Ardyn. I know you are worried for her, but these are the things that come with childbirth. There is nothing we can do but wait.”  
Ardyn gave a yell of frustration and slumped into a chair next to his father Anthor Dayne the Lord of Starfall. His sister Allyria rose from her seat beside their father and knelt next to her older brother, stroking his arm to comfort him.  
“Ashara is strong brother, I know she will make it through this. You must believe in her and trust in the maester, midwife, and your own wife. They are there by her side helping her through it.”  
Just as Allyria said this, a cry louder than the rest came from beyond the door, followed by the loud squalling of a new babe. All three Daynes jumped to their feet, eager to see Ashara and her child. The door then opened and out came Ardyn’s wife Cassella, looking haggard and exhausted. She had hair falling from its braid and sweat covering her brow, but despite her tired look she had an ecstatic grin plastered across her face.  
“It is a healthy boy,” she said, moving to the side to let the happy family through. The three rushed through the door and to Ashara’s bedside to meet the new member of their family. Ashara lie panting in her bed with barely enough energy to look up at her family. A tired smile graced her lips as she laid her eyes upon their worried yet happy faces. They looked relieved that the birth was over with and that they no longer had to hear her in pain. They then all turned to look up at the maid that brought the newly cleaned babe to her side. She gently took him from her arms and cradled him against her chest. A mistified look graced all the Daynes’ faces at the sight of the new babe.  
“Have you decided on a name?” Anthor asked his daughter, filled with joy at the arrival of his first grandchild.  
“Arron,” Ashara whispered, “A name with Dornish and Northron roots.”  
“A beautiful name sister. I am sure he will grow up strong and bring honor to it,” said Ardyn, smiling down at the dark haired babe. Arron’s skin was light and he had his father’s dark curls, but his eyes were violet like Ashara’s. They all fell in love with him as soon as they laid eyes on him. Ashara’s heart was filled to the brim with love and joy for her new child. Allyria reached out to stroke Arron’s head.  
“He’s amazing Ashara. One of the most beautiful babies I have ever seen. I hope he grows up to be as healthy as he is now,” stated Allyria, looking at the babe with awe.  
“You’ve done well Ashara. He is healthy, hearty boy. I know he will live up to the names of both his houses. He will grow to be a fine young man,” Ashara’s father said, pride evident in his voice. Ashara smiled weakly at him still drained from the birth. She then winced as a cramp hit her in her lower regions and she groaned.  
“That’s enough now, you can see more of the lady and the babe later. We must help her though the afterbirth and she needs rest,” scolded the midwife. The family frowned, but did as they were told, assuring Ashara that they would return while they were ushered out the door.

 

Anthor Dayne sat in his solar looking over letters from different lords around Dorne. There was much to be done now that the rebellion had ended. He was also concerned for the whereabouts of his son Arthur. He could only hope that he was alive and on his way home, or at the very least alive in King’s Landing serving the new king. As he pondered about his son and the new state of the Seven Kingdoms, the maester burst into his solar.  
“My lord I am very sorry to interrupt you, but there is an urgent matter concerning Lady Ashara that requires your attention.”  
“Ashara? Is everything alright? Did something happen to the babe?” replied Anthor.  
“The babe is fine and healthy my lord, but I am afraid Lady Ashara’s health has taken a turn for the worse. From the stress her body was put under due to the labor, she developed a fever and I fear she may not make it. I am doing everything in my power to help her, but I fear she is too weak from childbirth to survive,” said the maester, looking apologetic and grief stricken. Anthor’s heart plunged at those words and he quickly rose from his desk.  
“Take me to her now. I must see her,” he announced, a slight tremor in his voice. The maester quickly escorted him out of his solar and through the halls to where Ashara was recovering.

Ned Stark walked with a heavy heart into the main hall of Starfall, both because of the fate of his sister and because of the sword that he currently carried in his hands that once belonged to the famed knight Ser Arthur Dayne. Lyanna Stark perished in her bed in the Tower of Joy from a fever that had struck suddenly. She died in her brothers arms as she told him how sorry she was, and that she never meant for any of this to happen. All she had wanted was to have a man that loved her for who she was.  
Ser Arthur Dayne had fallen in a battle between himself versus Ned Stark and Howland Reed. He had fought valiantly to protect his prince’s wife, but lost in the end to a sword through the back. Out of his respect for the man, Ned decided to at least return his bones and his family’s sword back to their home.  
He knelt before the lord of Starfall and laid the sword before him.  
“Lord Anthor, I am sorry to report to you that you son, Ser Athur Dayne, the sword of the morning, was killed in battle. You should know that he fought bravely and brought honor to his house and his prince. I bring before you his sword Dawn, which I thought should be returned to his home. His bones have also been brought, so that you and your family may lay them to rest.”  
“Rise Eddard Stark, lord of Winterfell. I thank you for this service that you do my family, and may you know that I will be forever grateful for returning my son home. However, I must inform you of other matters. Ones pertaining to my daughter Ashara. I am aware the two of you were involved with each other in the past, correct?”  
Ned looked up confused. He rose cautiously and wondered what could possibly have happened with Ashara.  
“That is correct my lord, I did want to court the Lady Ashara, but unfortunately those dreams were brought to an end when my brother died and I had to marry the Lady Catelyn Tully. What, pray tell, has happened with Ashara that concerns me?” replied Ned.  
“It pains me to say this, but my daughter unfortunately passed away two days ago from a sickness, but not before leaving behind a child. Your child my lord. A boy she claims you are the father of, one with your coloring.”


End file.
